The Chronicles of Naruto Age of the Yellow Flash
by ilovetoph4eva
Summary: Follow Minato as he strives to become hokage, and to become a good husband. Rated M for possible future lemons. R&R please :
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Hey guys, this is my first EVAR! fanfiction and I hope to come back and write a ton more. Right now to get to grips with my writing style and everything I'm writing a few short excerpts from Konoha history. Please read, enjoy and review!

Minato V Iwa

The ninja leapt from branch to branch, carrying the battered body of his teammate on his back. He had scarcely managed to escape with his own life let alone another, and he was still trying to maneuver him and his teammate around the battlegrounds. Exhaustion was kicking in but he knew that enemies could be anywhere. The sounds of exploding earth and fire cloaked the forest and the man knew he was nearing safety when he saw an ally coming towards him. They stopped across from each other and only took a second to assess one another before the shinobi spoke.

"What happened Hiashi?", questioned the man, it was clear in his voice that he didn't expect good news.

"We were ambushed when we had just finished of a skirmish, is it true that they've ordered a retreat? Is Minato on his way yet?"

The ninja had nodded when Hiashi mentioned the retreat but at the sound of Minato's name he frowned and shook his head, a hint of anger seeping through what was now a cracked facade of calm.

"I still don't even know what a single man is expected to do against so many enemy shinobi."

"Trust me, I have never seen Minato's technique but if the Third believes in his ability then I have no reason not to. Regardless I need to get back to the village to get Takeo treatment, and I've planted most of the special kunai. I have a few left over, do have space or anymore?"

The ninja had begun to respond when the exploding kunai flew between them. In that split moment Hiashi saw his life flash before his eyes, his wife, his children, and the village. In the next second his world was thrown into chaos as the explosion tore into him and thrust him back straight into a thick tree trunk. He heard a sickening crunch as he impacted and for a few seconds tried to feel what was broken. He couldn't move, but that was more likely due to exhaustion more than anything. He could feel multiple injuries to his chest and arms but there was blood, too much blood. His mind froze momentarily as he realized where the blood was originating from. Activating his byakugan he suddenly found his ability to move once more as he scrambled away from what was left of Takeo's body. Twitching slightly he turned as a large lumbering man with a Iwa Headband came out of the trees, armed with a giant cleaver. Hiashi could barely move as the man closed in on him and raised his weapon, ready to kill him. Hiashi looked desperately from side to side for a weapon near him, but all there was were a few three pronged kunai between him and his swiftly advancing captor. He had begun to close his eyes in defeat eyes when he was nearly blinded by a striking yellow flash that engulfed his vision.

Seconds later he opened his weary eyes and looked around him, and was welcomed by the sight of the motionless body of his former enemy, lying with blood flowing freely from his open throat. He heard a quiet sound behind him and barely managed to turn and see his savior as the man disappeared in another flash of yellow. Where the man had just been standing Hiashi looked and saw one of the special kunai he had. He mouthed its inscriptions as the forest was lit up and cries of terror began to fill the night.

"_Hiraishin"_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, this whole story was actually meant to be a oneshot but I kinda decided that you know what? Might as well continue on from here and make it into the main story that I had originally wanted to do. This obviously means that I'm gonna change the name at some point but until then, read on…**

The leaf shinobi watched silently as the yellow haired ninja sped by them. He'd already seen the same kinds of expressions several times by this point but it was of little concern to him, he had to hurry. For some reason he felt unnaturally worried about his students who he left to complete their mission alone. He was confident that with Kakashi being a jounin they would be able to safely complete their mission but for some reason he still felt uneasy.

He quickly passed another group of shinobi, who like the others simply stared at him. He sighed as he tried to forget the looks of fear and hopelessness his enemies had donned when he faced them. He had been unstoppable, teleporting from spot to spot, decimating their forces as they could only watch on, knowing that sooner or later, they too would be bathed in a yellow light before their deaths. It was something that he truly found no joy or pleasure in and every cell in his body hoped he would never again be forced to do it.

_At least Obito and Rin as still quite a bit away from even getting near the front lines. Can't really say the same for Kakashi though._

Minato spared a small smile as thought of his students, and thus he barely noticed the leaf shinobi who had stared at him as leapt past them.

One of the shinobi turned to his team, "Do you think he enjoyed it? It isn't normal to have killed so many and come out smiling is it?"

**Meanwhile With Team Minato:**

Kakashi looked up at the incoming shinobi. His body was heavy from the fighting and he could feel his new sharingan pulling on what remained of his chakra. He pulled out the kunai his sensei had given him and pushed what chakra he had left into it before flinging it carelessly towards his opponents. He collapsed to his knees in front of Rin's unconscious body and weakly held up his sword. He wouldn't let Obit down, not again.

**Back with Minato:**

Minato suddenly felt the pulling sensation of one his kunai being activated and his heart skipped a beat.

_If they're in enough trouble that Kakashi feels that they need me, I knew I shouldn't have let them carry on without me!_

He cast his thoughts aside as he concentrated. Teleporting himself great distances was always a disorienting experience and he knew that he might very well be required to act quickly once he arrived. As he took one final leap from a nearby branch he closed his eyes, and reached out into the empty air.

"_Hiraishin_"

With a flash he opened his eyes, ready to instantly take in his surroundings. He might have done just that were it not for the fact that he was upside down and holding hands with an Iwagakure shinobi. Presumably the ninja had caught the kunai when Kakashi threw it but this was beyond awkward and unexpected. For a fraction of a second he hung in the air staring the bewildered man in the eyes before he spun and unleashed a wicked kick into his face.

Landing nimbly he leapt back away from the enemy and landed next to Kakashi. He didn't even want to begin to guess as to why Obito wasn't with them.

"You guys okay?"

"Yeah." Slurred Kakashi as he visibly relaxed, "You should probably kill these guys rather than hold their hands sensei,"

Minato visibly stiffened and turned to Kakashi with a grim look on his face, "Kushina will never know of this. Agreed?"

"Whatever you say sensei, whatever you…", with that Kakashi fell to the side and passed out. Minato could only spare him a glance before he set his sights on the enemy ninja, hoping for their sake that they would leave with minimum fuss.

"Should we fight him?"

"But we were told to flee on sight"

"There's six of us, I'm pretty sure we can take him!"

"I don't like the look of the jutsu he just used, man!"

The biggest of the group turned to his comrades with a confident look on his face.

"Guys, calm down, _I got this_."

He turned to the blond and called out to him.

"Hey! Why don't you come over here so we can give you a quick death like we did to the Uchiha brat."

Words would have failed to describe the looks that flashed across the faces of his teammates, first surprise, then shock, then utter disbelief at the sheer stupidity of what they had just witnessed. The man turned around to explain his 'plan' but barely a word had escaped his lips before his head exploded from a rasengan. The Iwa shinobi stood with their jaws hung wide open as Minato stood next to the collapsed body. His shoulders were trembling and his breath ragged as he struggled to control his anger, he looked up at them and muttered a single word with pure unbridled rage dripping from his voice.

"_Run_"

**A While Later:**

Kakashi sat up as an explosion rang out. He quickly took in his surroundings and was happy to see Rin lying safely by his side. He heard footsteps coming from the trees and tried to reach for his pouch but found it away from its usual place on his hips. He calmed when he realized it was his sensei that was coming out of the trees. He noticed that he was shirtless but thought it pointless to ask.

"So, was that the bridge?"

Minato nodded quickly as he came closer. Kakashi was about to ask about what had happened after he passed out but was interrupted as his sensei, a man who was considered one of the most talented shinobi alive, knelt and bowed before him.

"Um…. Sensei?"

"Forgive me Kakashi."Replied Minato in a strained voice as he tried to reign in his emotions, "I should have been here earlier, had I been Obito would be with us now. I may not be fully deserving of your forgiveness but I hope in time you will forgive me for it."

The white haired shinobi was left speechless as his sensei rose and walked away towards the nearby stream.

**2 Weeks Later:**

The Hokage's office was quiet as he waited to assign the jounin his first ever mission in which he would lead other chuunin and jounin. The other members of said team were waiting rather impatiently in the room as they kept glancing at the clock. Sarutobi sighed wearily to himself,

_It's so unlike you Kakashi. _

He was about to take a deep breath to send the shinobi in front of him after the white haired jounin when the door opened and Kakashi came in with his headband pulled down across the side of his face, obscuring his left eye.

"Where were you? You're 20 minutes late!" questioned one of the jounin.

Kakashi simply turned his calm one eyed gaze towards him before eye-smiling and saying rather cheerfully, "Sorry, I got lost on the path of life".

There has never been a sweat drop moment to match the one that took place in response to his excuse.

That is until Gai invented the SUNSET MAN-HUG Genjutsu, but that's a story for another day…

**AN: Ok then. I think that I can probably churn out a new chapter every 2-4 days. So look forward to that… if that's what you do.**

**Please Read and Review People!**


End file.
